Computing systems are vulnerable to attacks. Computing systems can be attacked by a number of different types of attacks. An entity that manages a number of computing systems can be overwhelmed by the number of attacks and by the resources consumed in securing against the attacks. The effects of attacks can be resolved after the attack is detected.